Sora
by aya-kun
Summary: She gave them a gift. Not geass but a...
1. Sora

A/N: I don't know. I was struck with this thought while reading Nightmare of Nunally and being all hyped in Code Geass again. Sigh…Lelouch…T_T though I'm one of the fans who thinks he was the cart driver, in here, I…I actually killed him. *gasp*

But still, I hope you like it.

.

.

.

-------------------

Sora

-------------------

.

.

It had been six years since Lelouch's death. Six years since the day Suzaku became Zero. Six years of hard work to re-establish Britannia, the conquered countries, and the peace Lelouch had given his life for. No, his very being. Because even now, his name was spat on, cursed and feared. All that was Lelouch, the real Lelouch, only a few knew. He was the kind brother, the precious friend, the respected leader. Everything of the truth covered by the legacy he left behind.

The day Lelouch died was also the day, the witch had disappeared. The last Suzaku had seen of her was in the palace. He hadn't cared for C.C. since it hadn't mattered to him what she did and where she was. She'd been the instigator of all this sorrow. The reason for the path Lelouch had walked on. The only consolation he thought Lelouch had was that she was his partner. He'd seen and ignored it then. The connection that the two had. He'd been angry at her. Couldn't stand the sight of her.

And now, six years later, she stood before him, aged but still the same green haired and golden eyed witch. The eyes that seen through him, sympathized with him…envied him. She stood now, her eyes clear and still seeing through him. But the look in them wasn't pity or jealousy. It was sad. Even expressionless as she always was, he could see it.

"C.C."

For a moment the witch looked like she wanted to cry. And then that moment passed. She turned to Nunally and smiled. It was sincere and it was proud. Indeed, Nunally had grown into who she was now meant to be, an empress. A kind, loving, and gentle queen. A stubborn and intelligent queen. An empress that would've made Lelouch happy and proud. That would have made him look at Nunally the way C.C. did right now.

"Hello, Nunally. It's good to finally to see you."

"No. I should say that." Nunally maneuvered her wheelchair and approached C.C. "This is the first time we've met since my eyes regained their sight. I thank you for the time you gave me back then. In the dorms."

C.C. kneeled down before her and smiled. There it was again. That sadness. She held the empress' hands. "These hands of Marianne. This blood that flowed through Lelouch. It…"

"C.C.?" The witch had fallen on her lap. "Suzaku-san! Help me."

.

.

I opened my eyes and saw white. _Am I dead? _No. The pain was still there. Turning my head, I looked and saw Nunally. The girl was sleeping peacefully by her side. I smiled. And then I couldn't ignore him any longer. I turned my head to the other side and faced Suzaku. The boy who'd befriended Lelouch, despite their origins, their differences in nature.

"Why are you here?"

Ahh. But he still held a grudge. "To talk. For the last time." I saw him look at me in surprise. I smiled at him, though it felt bitter, "I got my wish," was my only explanation for the question in his eyes.

"C.C." Nunally had woken. She held my hand and I looked down on it. Such frail fingers yet strong enough to hold her people together. "Are you awake now?" She hadn't heard her speak with Suzaku.

"I…" It was selfish. What I wanted to say. It was self-serving and I didn't know if even after saying it…would it be enough?

Suzaku interrupted me. "The others would like to see you."

"Suzaku," Nunally scolded.

"It's fine. I have to something to say to them as well."

.

.

Suzaku watched the witch walk into the room. All who mattered where in here. All who knew the truth. Here he was safe to take off the mask but not the burden of being Zero. Here, he'd talked with, argued with, been scolded, forgiven and respected by everyone. It was room made informal only by the casualness of the table and chairs, by the tea Sayako-san and Cecille offered everyone.

Right now, some of these people were seated, others, like himself, standing. What was the witch planning? What did she have to say? No one here wanted her power. It wasn't a necessity. It would be a problem.

"What do you want to say to us, C.C.?" Nunally asked, her hand covering the witch's.

.

.

.

Everything seemed so new. The palace had been reconstructed and changed. But it still retained much of the old architecture. She'd felt like a tourist having a guided tour of the palace as Nunally led the way to a secluded building where they held meetings with Zero. Zero, who was standing behind her, watching her like a hawk. Suzaku hadn't changed that was for sure.

She followed Nunally and entered a room that had no windows. Instead, a wall to wall glass monitor stood in its place. She saw before it was closed, an image of the entrance and halls that led to here. She smiled. They were prudent, as always.

Taking her seat, she browsed the room, searched faces and let her mind wander in memory. These faces were all important to him. Had been, she corrected herself. Ahh, she was going to be selfish with her words in while. He was probably laughing at her reluctance. '_What's this? You're hesitating? Ha! That's a change…Be yourself. That arrogance is who you are.'_

_You're right. As usual. _C.C. came back to herself at the touch of Nunally's hand.

.

.

The witch looked surprised. Like she'd been elsewhere and then suddenly found herself here. It was disconcerting. And not only to him. The other must've noticed. This witch had changed. She was…more human.

"I'm sorry."

Words they never expected to hear. C.C. turned to Nunally, held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry for taking your brother away." She turned to me. "I'm sorry for corrupting him." She turned to the others. "I'm sorry for deceiving you."

All were nonplussed. The witch was apologizing. But then here tone penetrated their shocked brains. She wasn't all that different after all. Her voice still held arrogance. It was as if her apology was a gift to them. But the sincerity underneath it gave a weird feeling. And the only question they wanted ask was one thing.

"Why?" _Why apologize? Why say such things? Why ask for forgiveness?_

.

.

C.C. looked down at the hand that Nunally held. The hand that tightened at her words; that warmed her heart at its refusal to let go.

Why?

No reason, really. It was…her fault? She was seeking…redemption probably. But she couldn't really say. So she said nothing.

Nunally spoke. "I'm sorry too."

C.C. looked up at her. Confusion and uncertainty for the first time, painting her face.

"For brother." Her mouth whispered a name.

Ahh. She knew. C.C. smiled. "Thank you." Silent for a while, she spoke again. "I have something to give you." When she saw them stiffen, she clarified, rather haughtily, "Not geass." She looked away from them all. "That belongs only to him." Her words struck a chord somehow and tension rose. Reaching for her pocket, she felt for her letter. But it wasn't there.

"Right here." Suzaku held up the envelope. He hadn't opened it. The seal was still in place.

He didn't care if Nunally was glaring at him. He'd had the witch searched for her safety.

"It's okay, Nunally." C.C. leaned back on her chair. "It's fine." With a smile, she closed her eyes. "Even if it's only you who forgives me. It's enough. Take care…of him."

.

.

.

She was smiling at her death. Everyone had been taken by surprise. Suzaku had even forgotten about the letter as he ran to Nunally. The empress was crying, calling out a name they didn't know of. But from her gaze, it was judged to C.C.'s –the witch's true name.

And who was the witch referring to?

.

.

.

Jeremiah came without warning. Anya stood behind him. They brought no luggage and had come to the palace on foot. The only one they brought was a child.

They were taken to the same building C.C. had died in. But they were lead to a room that opened onto a garden. It was much like the room Jeremiah had watched from afar wherein Marianne-sama and her children had spent their time.

Letting the child go, he watched him look around in caution and then judging it was safe, he let loose his curiousity and run about, seemingly searching for something. Jeremiah watched him run. He'd frowned when he'd seen the child being cautious. A child wasn't supposed to have a need to be cautious.

He heard the door open and saw at corner of his eye, a familiar face. Sayako was her name, he recalled. She brought in a trolley of tea and snacks. Anya was the one who brought him his cup before getting one herself and having a helping of the sweet confection available to her.

Sayako remained standing by the trolley, watching him. He ignored her and continued watching the boy. It was early yet, and they weren't in a hurry to be anywhere.

.

.

.

Suzaku was waiting for Nunally outside. The mask he wore preventing him from doing what he wanted. Which was run to her side and hurry to where Jeremiah was. The man who'd remained loyal Lelouch till theto day. They'd never received more than vague letters of how do you dos and reports about Anya. But then his last had been differemt.

It was now three days since C.C.'s death and the letter had been read. In it was written not a letter from C.C. but from Lelouch. It had been simple and it wasn't enough.

Nunally arrived and Suzaku took hold of her chair as they headed for the other end of the grounds.

_To my dearest sister, Nunally and precious friend, Suzaku,_

Nunally let Suzaku push her. She held the letter from her brother to her chest.

_Are you doing well? How is everyone?_

Suzaku was having difficulty trying to maintain a calm pace.

_Probably, I'm no longer with you. Else C.C. wouldn't give you this letter. I'm actually curious in what manner she'd give it to you._

The two friends felt their heartbeat start to race as they left the main palace.

_She'd probably be haughty and just hand it over without saying anything._

_..No, she wouldn't be that mean to you, Nunally. Maybe to you though, Suzaku. You two never seem to get along._

They were reciting the letter in their head. They'd memorized the words. Touched the familiar handwriting. Smiled at the bold script, at the confidence it spoke of its owner.

_Nevertheless, I have hope that you would forgive her. I don't entirely consider geass to be a bad thing. Even after all the things that happened, I know it to be a realized wish of mine._

The building finally came into view. Suzaku steadied his pace. He couldn't rush. He had Nunally with him.

_I'll have taken responsibility for it. It is my power and I was the one who chose to use it._

They entered Suzaku's house. The house assigned to him. The house where he was free to be Suzaku inside its walls. He took off the mask.

_But let's not go into that. I'm not writing to talk about geass. I have something I want to say. And it concerns C.C. as well. She won't say it herself, even when I'm gone. It's a very important matter. That woman wouldn't show it to me but I think she's scared. Impossible to believe, right? But it's true. We're both scared._

_Ne, Suzaku. Take care of Nunally, okay? I'll haunt you if you don't._

Suzaku lead Nunally down the hall. They were getting

_Ahh. No good. Even I can't say it. Can't write it. I'm reasoning with myself now. If this falls in the wrong hands. As much as I have faith in C.C. to keep it safe…_

_I really am sad. Ne, you two. Take care. And I don't mean just you. It's important. And already really precious to me and C.C._

The two remained outside the door. Nervous.

_Orange knows. He found out. _They could imagine Lelouch, a helpless look on his face. _But he won't tell till C.C. is ready. Maybe only when till C.C. leaves. A time I hope won't come so soon._

What was it? What did Jeremiah know? Why did he speak as if he'd known C.C. would die? Taking deep breaths, Suzaku knocked on the door.

.

.

Jeremiah heard the knock and turned to face the door. Anya stood to welcome their hosts. Sayako opened the door and let them in. The sun had already began to set, giving the room an orange glow.

Silence really was heavy. He didn't know where to start. But he didn't have to think too long since a voice spoke from outside the French doors.

"Uncle, they really don't have any orange trees here."

.

.

Suzaku and Nunally held their breaths. A miniature Lelouch had just come inside the room. His dark hair was tied back at the nape. His golden eyes were guileless. The way he held himself spoke confidence. When he turned from his…uncle, the child's frowning face transformed into one of joy.

He rushed to stand before Nunally and incredibly, he held both of them in his sight. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Nunally-nee-sama. Suzaku-nii-sama."

Jeremiah coughed. "That's aunt and uncle."

Miniature Lelouch looked over his shoulder at the former soldier. "No," he said firmly. "Big sister and brother. Because, they're not as old as you, Jeremiah-jii-chan."

Sayako and Anya started laughing. Jeremiah had a helpless look on his face. Like this talking back that was done politely, was a normal occurrence.

The child turned back to Nunally and Suzaku. "My name Sora," he said. Spreading his hands to encompass Jeremiah and Anya, even Sayako, he declared, "Welcome to my family."

Anya and Sayako laughed again. Sora was just looking at his new family members, a wide smile on his face.

_It's a gift. From the heavens maybe. But from us as well._

_Love always (even from C.C.),_

_Lelouch_

_------------------_

A/N: hai, hai. I suck at letter writing. _;;;


	2. His Name

A/N: and one more chapter. :P more like an extra…with an extra at the end. ^^;

.

.

-------------------

His name

-------------------

.

.

Jeremiah was recalling the one argument C.C. had always used against him. They'd had arguments on whether the child should go to Lelouch's family.

'_The son of a devil and witch won't be welcomed.'_

It was a reasonable fear. But the boy would have family. He had confidence in Lelouch-sama's words.

'_They'll accept him. Maybe not all but for those who matter most, they'll accept him. Or her. It could be a girl too. Hmm…I wonder what our child will be…'_

Whenever C.C. used her argument, he'd stop. The one time he'd mentioned Lelouch and his words, she'd retreated so far from the world, he'd wondered at the pain her love for his lord was causing. But then it happened.

She'd had an attack. Like any normal human, she'd gotten sick. He'd known that the fact that she had even gotten pregnant was a sign of her mortality. The witch was no longer a witch, an immortal, or even a geass source.

The body that had withstood time was slowly leaving. The doctor they'd consulted was sorry to say he couldn't cure her. Life was simply leaving her. This was on Sora's third year. The boy was an intelligent one and had done his best to cheer his mother up.

The doctor gave her a year at most. But C.C. being C.C. exceeded expectations and lived for three more.

On the day she left for the palace, Sora had seen her off. Whatever his mother had told him last night, whatever comfort or words were exchanged the night before, he didn't know. But it seemed to be enough that the boy could hold back his tears till C.C. was out of sight.

When Sora had calmed down, he'd told Jeremiah suddenly the next morning, "Mother's gone…to meet my family. I think it's time I should too."

And so he did. And with such a carefree manner he'd welcomed them instead of the other way around. But that was just like Sora.

C.C. had told him before she left, that she was going to seek forgiveness. And that, even if it were only one, her (Nunally), then she'd leave peacefully.

She had received that forgiveness, and for it she'd given a gift. It was not geass but a child. An intelligent son, the image of his father except for the eyes. Sora's eyes were the piercing gold of his mother.

.

.

.

Sora stood inside the entertainment room. Suzaku-nii-chan had a nice system. But really, it was the large television that set his heart racing. Quickly and quietly, he'd come back to the room not soon after he'd visited his parents' grave.

The white tombs were set high on land that overlooked the palace. It was a secret place said Nunally-nee-sama. Protected so that it remain pure and untainted. Later on, he would grow up and know that it was to prevent vandalism, prevent the taint of hatred the world felt for his father. But for now, he was ignorant. He was glad. It was a secret place where he could be with his mother and the father he never met.

Alone in the room, Sora brought out the memory disk his mother had given him before she left. In it was a memory he wished he could have experienced. He'd played it over and over in the computer Jeremiah had given him. It was a precious, precious memory. Mother and father were talking on what to name him.

Sora pressed play and sat before the screen. His attention was riveted to the scene unfolding before him. He had felt it even if it was just through this recording, that his mother and father were having a rare easy afternoon on some hill.

He was focused on his parents and so he didn't know that Suzaku and Nunally had followed him and were by the door, watching as well.

"Oh. It's coming," Sora whispered. And then he heard his mother say it. Saw his father look blank. It was comical and always made him giggle.

"_Lelouch, are you still in this world?"_

"…_Of course I am."_

"_Good. For a moment there I thought you'd gone away and left your body behind."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Well, I just told you the big news."_

'Father looks sad,' thought Sora like he always did when mother said 'big news.' He watched as C.C. held her father and cradled his head the same way she always did for him when he needed comfort.

"_Are you unhappy?"_

"_What a thing to ask…I'm glad actually. Happy. But…"_

"_You won't be there."_

'Don't cry.' Sora gritted his teeth. He hated seeing his mother cry. Unable to watch, he forwarded the scene to where mother was no longer crying and was in fact laughing with his father.

"—_ki?"_

"_No. Why name our child after the moon? I'd rather it be the sun."_

"_You know…you're getting pretty moody on me…"_

"_Blame the hormones."_

"_Do you have to say that so happily?"_

"_I have hormones. I'm pregnant. My body's mortal. Of course, I'm happy."_

"_Yeah. You're right. You should be…So…okay, how about Miyu for a girl and Kai for a boy?"_

"_Too common. And why is it still Japanese?"_

"…_Because everything started there."_

_C.C. giggled and poked his side. He flinched and retreated. "Right. You had your first rebellion there. ("My only one, for your information") You made your first friend there. Had your first kiss, had your first—"_

"_Stop…Sheesh." Lelouch sighed. He frowned in concentration. And then growled. "I can't think of any. My mind's going empty of names."_

"_Well I don't want to just give him a random name. And I don't want to name him without you. So think harder."_

_Lelouch gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine then. Suzaku if it's a boy, Nunally if it's a girl."_

The whose names those belonged too felt a fizzy happiness when they heard Lelouch say that.

"_Wha-? No way. Imagine when he/she starts living with them and then others calling out those names. You'll just be confusing our child. He/She won't know who is being called. And don't tell me that just cause Suzaku will take your place that he won't be confused since they'd call him Zero."_

"_Tch. Who knew naming could be so hard." Ready to give up, Lelouch maneuvered himself around and ended up lying down on C.C.'s lap. He lifted an arm to shade his eyes._

"_Ah!"_

"_What?"_

"_Sora."_

"…_Why?"_

"_It's a lame reason but…Even when I'm gone. The sky would still be there. For our child. For you. For Nunally. For Suzaku. We'd all still be sharing the same sky. No matter where we are."_

_C.C. smiled down at Lelouch. "It's not lame at all. Sora it is then." She held her stomach. Lelouch covered her hand, turned his head to face his still to be born child. "It's nice to meet you Sora."_

"It's nice to meet you to, father." Sora had stood up some time ago. He paused the disk and placed his hand on top of his parents. Like he always did when he watched this memory.

After this scene, he knew that Jeremiah would make a careless mistake and reveal his presence. Father would be so stunned and then loud with his berating of Jeremiah. Mother would berate him too but with cool words and a glare he himself had received a time or two. Maybe more than that.

_Sora_. It was a name he was proud to carry. For the sky they all shared together. No matter where in the world they were.

Nunally brought Suzaku out of his stillness and laid a hand atop the one he'd placed on her shoulder. They left the boy quietly and carried within themselves a certain peace for Lelouch.

.

.

.

Soon after, Sora was formally recognized as a prince of Britannia. His heritage wasn't much of a mystery and it brought a lot of scorn. But with his family by his side, even those who weren't his blood, Sora still had a happy life.

He had brilliance and was a natural genius. His honest charm won over much of those who'd initially opposed him. The ladies of which were much in his favor. In that aspect he was much like his father however, dense in so many ways even though he was exceptionally observant.

His temper too was something of a wonder. It was sometimes hot, sometimes ice. His coated insults and his sudden frankness caused a bit of trouble but that was to be expected. After all, he truly was his parents' son.

.

.

.

-------------------

A/N: haha. I made Jeremiah a stalker. But really, he was just worried and protecting them.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Both chapters were done without editing. I just typed and let it flow. :P

Later! :D

-------------------

.

.

.

Extra:

"Sora, why do you keep your hair long?"

"Because mother always wanted to see what father looked like with long hair."

"Oh."

"Yup. Even though she's gone, I'll be keeping it this way."

"You're so sweet~ Sora-kun!"

"Ah! Millay-nee-sama, your breasts are in the way."


End file.
